Nora Valkyrie
Nora Valkyrie is a student at Beacon Academy and a member of Team JNPR. Her weapon of choice is a hammer that can transform into a grenade launcher (is also. Appearance Nora has short orange hair and turquoise eyes. Her clothing seems to be a mix and match of some sort, with different colors and different themes. She wears a collared black vest that ends at her waist. Under the vest are two layers of clothing, colored red and light blue respectively. She also has a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart/love shape with a white detached sleeve on each arm. She wears matching fingerless gloves on each hand. She sports a pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her shoes are a mix of pink and white with pink laces. She also seems to wear some sort of armor that begins in the middle of the shoulder and neck and ends by the waist. It seems as if there are two axes on the armor as well, but the "axes" extend all the way around her waist and appear to be quite flexible. Personality Nora is a bubbly and cheerful young girl. She displays boundless enthusiasm and never fails to let it show after spending her first day at Beacon. As a result of this excitement, she has a tendency to talk in circles as shown in their first official appearance, during her conversation with Lie Ren when she repeatedly mentioned being together with Ren but not in an intimate fashion. She has a rather peculiar imagination and asks Ren if he can imitate a sloth so that they can find each other in the Emerald Forest during the Beacon Academy Initiation. When Ren pointed out that sloths probably didn't make a lot of noise, Nora was quick to point that out as the strength of her plan, since no one would suspect them of working together. Even in combat, Nora retains her joyful personality, but she is seen to stay focused when actually fighting. This is shown in Episode 8, when she and Team JNPR battled a Deathstalker, during which she fought while grinning and laughing, only dropping her smile twice; once when their path was cut off by the Nevermore, then later when Ren was thrown into a wall by the Deathstalker. Abilities and Powers Nora wields a dual-function weapon named Magnhild. Magnhild can transform into one of two weapons, a grenade launcher and a war hammer, which Nora uses proficiently in combat. She uses the grenade launcher form for ranged strikes on her oponent. When using the hammer form, she is a lot more versatile in attacks and movement. Nora uses the recoil of the grenade explosions fired from the face of the hammer to propel her certain distances or to add force to her strikes. On one occasion, she used the recoil of her hammer to launch herself from one end of a broken bridge to the other. Her ability to easily carry and use Magnhild in its hammer form suggests that she posesses a high level of strength. Trivia *'Nora' can be an abbreviation of the Greek 'Eleanora', meaning 'light,' as well as the Latin 'Honora,' meaning 'honor.' *Her last name comes from the Valkyrie of Norse mythology, female warrior servants of the gods in Valhalla. *Just as Ruby has a pair of headphones with her symbol stamped, Nora has her hairbrush stamped with her own symbol. *Nora has shown an ability to eat that rivals Ruby's confectionary devouring talents by inhaling a pancake whole. *Nora is the last member of team JNPR to have their weapon be revealed (not being revealed until episode 8, Players and Pieces). *Nora's symbol could likely be a depiction of Mjölnir, the legendary hammer of Thor, the Norse god of thunder. It may also be a reference to Marie Mjolnr's eye-patch from the Soul Eater franchise, with Marie's weapon form being that of a hammer. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Beacon Academy Students Category:Team JNPR Category:Protagonists